


Matchmaking

by giulia_liddell



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bets, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, duh - Freeform, i tecnici di sanremo hanno bisogno di un abbraccio e di un aumento di stipendio, menzioni del bugogate, menzioni di varie ship, sviluppo confuso, tiziano ferro commette un sequestro di persona (ma gli vogliamo bene lo stesso)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell
Summary: [originariamente postata su Tumblr]Tiziano ha capito cosa sta accadendo tra Amadeus e Fiorello e si fa aiutare dai tecnici, ugualmente esasperati, per risolvere la situazione.
Relationships: Rosario Fiorello/Amedeo Sebastiani|Amadeus
Kudos: 8





	Matchmaking

Un paio di occhi così dovrebbero essere illegali. Seriamente. Uno è lì che cerca di fare il suo lavoro e poi incrocia lo sguardo di un amico e perde completamente il filo. Come fai a guardare un paio di occhi così e non restare incantato? Amadeus se lo chiede spesso, anzi, se lo chiede ogni maledetta sera che deve lavorare con Fiore. Perché lui è lì che fa il suo show e continua ad avere quello sguardo così magnetico come se fosse giusto andare in giro a far perdere la testa a tutti. Non è per niente giusto. Sì, non è per niente giusto, ma Amadeus deve ammettere che non c’è tortura più dolce.

Andare in crisi per un sorriso non è per niente divertente. Soprattutto se la persona a cui appartiene il sorriso in questione ha la tendenza a sorridere spesso. Cosa crede? Che sia giusto andare in giro a dispensare sorrisi così, come se non rischiasse di fermare il cuore di qualcuno mentre lo fa? Fiorello pensa che prima della fine del Festival Amadeus gli farà venire un infarto. Però non può fare a meno di voler vedere quel sorriso che lo manda così tanto in confusione: è come una droga, ne vuole sempre di più e fa di tutto per ottenerne ancora.

Amadeus crede che se continua così rischia di rendersi ridicolo davanti a tutto il paese. Tecnicamente è già successo con tutti i suoi sciv- le sue gaffe… Ma è meglio non pensarci. Ogni volta che si trova sul palco con Fiore non può fare a meno di prestargli ogni briciola della sua attenzione. Condurre non è più importante, tutto passa in secondo piano, tutto sparisce quando c’è Fiore con lui. Amadeus è quasi certo che sia diventato evidente. Insomma quando vedi qualcuno che non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso a qualcun altro e che sorride ogni volta che l’altro respira, qualche dubbio che ci sia qualcosa sotto ti viene… E così è per Amadeus.

Fiorello crede che forse il tutto stia diventando un po’ troppo ovvio. Ecco diciamo che leccarsi le labbra con lo sguardo assorto quando ascolti qualcuno parlare potrebbe essere un indizio significativo… Ma Amadeus sembra non aver notato nulla. Fiorello ogni volta che sale sul palco è più concentrato a fare una performance per Ama che per il pubblico e lui manco se ne rende conto. Lui…. Tutti gli altri forse sì… Arriva un punto in cui non puoi non renderti conto che uno non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso a qualcun altro e che fa di tutto per attirare costantemente la loro attenzione. Insomma qualcuno guardando come si comporta Fiorello se ne sarà accorto.

Il mio lavoro fa schifo. È quello che pensano più o meno tutti i tecnici del backstage di Sanremo. I membri dell’orchestra sono gli unici che li capiscono: anche loro lavorano il triplo di tutti gli altri, anche loro vengono pagati una miseria e anche loro non se li fila nessuno. E poi ammettiamolo senza i tecnici e senza l’orchestra il Festival non esisterebbe proprio. Ma nessuno ci pensa mai a queste cose, no? Chi se ne frega dei poveri tecnici che devono correre da una parte all’altra e far funzionare tutta la baracca? Chi se ne frega dei poveri tecnici che devono setacciare ogni angolo del teatro per trovare un cantante scomparso, che alla fine si scopre essere sempre stato sotto il loro naso? Chi se ne frega dei poveri tecnici che devono sopportare un incrocio di coppie che si fa gli occhi dolci ogni minuto della serata manco fossero ragazzini alla prima cotta? Insomma, va bene Diodato e Levante, lo capiscono; va bene Achille Lauro e Boss Doms, sono fantastici; va bene Elettra Lamborghini e Myss Keta, sono meravigliose; va bene perfino Morgan e Bugo, per quanto strana possa essere come relazione; ma ci si devono mettere davvero anche i conduttori adesso? Non è già abbastanza difficile questo lavoro? Tutti i tecnici sanno che non arriveranno alla fine del Festival con la loro sanità mentale intatta se non risolvono la situazione. Sono arrivati al punto di riconsiderare l’idea dell’orgia proposta da Beningni: è così grave.

In tutto il caos che sta accadendo a Sanremo l’unico che, in un qualche modo, è riuscito a non farsi coinvolgere da niente è stato Tiziano Ferro. Se si esclude il bacio con Fiorello… Ma per fortuna Vic si è solo fatto delle grasse risate e ha continuato a mandargli meme fatti con la sua reazione. Proprio quando uno pensa di non poter essere più fortunato si ritrova un marito così. In ogni caso, Tiziano si è ripreso dallo shock e dal terrore di dover affrontare una crisi coniugale e adesso ha tutto il tempo per concentrarsi sugli sviluppi del Festival. Ha sempre abbastanza tempo da ammazzare tra una sua performance e l’altra, il che gli dà l’occasione di osservare i complicati balletti e rituali delle varie coppie di questo Sanremo. Gli ricorda di quando ha conosciuto suo marito e un po’ lo fa sorridere, ma principalmente lo fa esasperare. Boss Doms ed Achille Lauro non hanno certo bisogno di farsi dire niente da nessuno, Elettra Lamborghini e Keta poco prima della fine del Festival hanno risolto da sole la loro tensione, invece Morgan e Bugo… Qualcosa hanno fatto, ma non è ben chiaro cosa esattamente… Tiziano ha fatto qualche scommessa con l’orchestra e sono in attesa che qualche tecnico trovi le prove per capire chi ha vinto. Molti sospettano che ancora nessuno si sia fatto avanti perché troppo traumatizzato dagli eventi di cui è stato involontariamente testimone per parlare. Conoscendo Morgan e considerando la Grande Fuga di Bugo e la sua successiva misteriosa scomparsa, è altamente probabile…

Il problema però rimane: è come un sassolino nella scarpa e Tiziano non lo sopporta più. Tutti hanno risolto. Tutti. Tranne Amadeus e Fiorello. Loro no. Loro perseverano nella totale inconsapevolezza della loro situazione. Vic gli ha mandato un’immagine che riassume abbastanza la situazione: “You look at him and see the stars and he looks at you and sees the sun and you both think the other is just looking at the ground”. Tiziano ha considerato di fare uno striscione con quella frase e appenderlo sopra il palco dell’Ariston, pensando che potrebbe essere l’unico modo per far passare il messaggio. Ma no, la sorte non ha voluto questo… La sorte gli ha offerto una soluzione meno diretta, ma probabilmente più elegante e che non coinvolge direttamente tutti poveri spettatori di Sanremo.

I fatti sono questi: la quarta sera è stata… Caotica. Va bene, tutto il festival è stato caotico, ma la quarta sera in particolare Amadeus e Fiorello erano fuori controllo. Ogni due secondi li potevi vedere o che si guardavano con gli occhi a cuoricino o che ridevano come degli scemi o che arrossivano come delle ragazzine alla prima cotta. Soprattutto Amadeus. Santo cielo, quell’uomo deve imparare a controllarsi un po’. Vederlo nel backstage mentre Fiorello canta “Quando quando quando” è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso: Tiziano guarda quella faccia di completa adorazione e pensa “se non fanno qualcosa non mi resta che ammazzarli entrambi, santo cielo”. Ed è in quel momento che la sorte mette sulla strada di Tiziano Ferro i tecnici del backstage di Sanremo. Passano accanto a lui per trasportare dell’attrezzatura e si lamentano a bassa voce «Vorrei che mi avessero detto che parte del lavoro consisteva nel sopportare gente che si scambia sguardi languidi, avrei rifiutato.» dice uno, e il compare subito risponde «Certo, ma onestamente sono solo quei due cretini che non si sono resi conto di niente… Magari se si chiudessero da qualche parte, o che so io, riuscirebbero finalmente a smettere di comportarsi da scolaretti e ricordarsi che sono uomini grandi e vaccinati?». Il primo tecnico scuote la testa «Credo che neanche un segnale divino li possa aiutare, sono un caso disperato.».

Una lampadina si illumina sulla testa di Tiziano. Una malsana idea inizia a formarsi nella sua testa. Dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, ma onestamente è arrivato ad un livello di disperazione in cui sentirsi in colpa è impossibile. Fiorello ed Amadeus dovrebbero sentirsi in colpa per averlo ridotto così, altro che. Lui sta solo risolvendo la situazione. E i tecnici del backstage saranno i suoi prodi cavalieri in questa missione.

L’esibizione di Tiziano Ferro l’ultima sera è sufficientemente lunga per permettere di mettere in atto il suo piano. Dopo essersi assicurato che i tecnici siano pronti per la loro parte, il cantante sale sul palco soddisfatto. Che cominci lo show.

Nel backstage Amadeus e Fiorello vengono avvicinati da un tecnico «Mi scusi, ci sarebbe un problema la scaletta, dovrebbe venire a controllare che sia tutto a posto.» annuncia direttamente al conduttore. «Certo, certo. Vengo subito.» risponde Amadeus affrettandosi a seguire il tecnico e Fiorello aggiunge «Vengo anche io o questo è capace di farsi venire un infarto per un errore di battitura…». Il tecnico li guida in uno stanzino per gli attrezzi, con casse di microfoni di scorta ed un tavolo pieno di documenti vari ed eventuali. Quando si fermano davanti alla porta il tecnico fa un passo di lato per lasciarli entrare e chiude la porta dietro di loro.

Amadeus è subito nel panico. Inizia a bussare contro la porta ed a pregare il tecnico di aprire. Fiorello cerca di trattenerlo, ma con scarsi risultati «Ama, non credo che servirà a molto prendere a calci la porta… Adesso ci apriranno… Non c’è motivo di agitarsi…» Fiorello guarda il conduttore con aria preoccupata e gli accarezza le spalle. Amadeus si volta verso di lui e subito si sente più calmo «Hai ragione…» risponde sottovoce e poi alza il tono per parlare con il tecnico dall’altra parte della porta «Ehi, riesci ad aprire la porta?» chiede. «Mi dispiace, ordini del signor Ferro… Vi aprirò finita la sua esibizione… Intanto, c’è una radio per ascoltare l’audio dal palco… Vi consiglio di alzare il volume.» dice il tecnico prima di allontanarsi.

Fiorello ed Amadeus si girano contemporaneamente verso la radio che giace sul tavolino. Il conduttore è incerto per un momento, ma Fiore afferra subito l’apparecchio ed alza il volume, poi lo riappoggia sul tavolo e ci si siede sopra. La voce di Tiziano Ferro, leggermente distorta dalla radio, riempie lo stanzino. “A quarant’anni so che nessuno può vedere quanto è bello l’amore se non condividi il tuo sorriso da innamorato. Ci ho messo quarant’anni ma adesso so che il brutto tempo non esiste. È tutto un susseguirsi di stagioni…” Amadeus e Fiorello ascoltano in silenzio, improvvisamente rapiti dal discorso. La voce piena di emozione con cui Tiziano sta parlando è qualcosa di incantevole. Si rendono conto immediatamente che non è un semplice monologo. Non è qualche argomento scelto a caso. Sta parlando della sua esperienza, soprattutto della sua esperienza come uomo omosessuale e del suo matrimonio. Fiorello trattiene un sussulto e Amadeus resta con la bocca aperta a fissare un punto nel vuoto. “Dio non commette errori e non credo abbia iniziato il 21 febbraio 1980. Non sono sbagliato, nessuno lo è. Non accetto speculazioni sul tema”.

«Senti com’è felice…» si lascia sfuggire Amadeus alla fine, l’ansia ed il fastidio per essere stato rinchiuso contro la sua volontà ormai scomparsi. Fiorello annuisce debolmente «Sì, ma… Perché?» chiede più a sé stesso che al conduttore. Amadeus alzo lo sguardo confuso «Perché cosa?» e Fiorello gesticola verso la radio e poi verso le pareti della stanza «Perché tutto questo? Insomma, potevamo benissimo ascoltare il discorso da dietro le quinte… Non c’era bisogn- Oh. OH. Oh no.» Fiorello, che di solito ha una parlantina che non finisce più, si blocca di colpo e si tappa la bocca con una mano mentre sgrana gli occhi. Amadeus torna subito in allarme «Cosa? Cosa c’è?» chiede mentre una serie di scenari catastrofici gli passano per la testa. Fiorello scuote la testa e continua a cantilenare «No, no, no… Assolutamente no…» Amadeus cerca di incrociare il suo sguardo ma lui continua ad evitarlo.

«Ciuri, non capisco… Qual è il problema?» chiede ancora il conduttore e Fiorello risponde con voce soffocata «So perché Tiziano ci ha fatto questo scherzo ed è crudele.» dice serio, più serio di quanto Amadeus l’abbia mai visto. Fiorello si chiede come faccia Amadeus a non aver ancora capito… forse non si è reso conto del modo in cui lui lo guarda? Fiorello gli è davvero così indifferente dal punto di vista romantico che non riesce neanche a capire quando qualcuno vuole spingerlo verso di lui?

«Crudele? Tiziano? Non mi sembra… Voleva che ascoltassimo il suo discorso e ci ha… Rinchiuso… In uno stanzino… Da soli…» la voce di Amadeus si abbassa sempre di più man mano che il suo cervello riesce ad elaborare la situazione e capire cosa sta succedendo. Subito la sua espressione cambia: non più panico, non più calma, solo una faccia afflitta. «Adesso hai capito, eh?» dice Fiorello con un tono abbattuto, anche lui sembra improvvisamente colpito da un’ondata di tristezza. Amadeus resta in silenzio per qualche secondo troppo sovracaricato da quello che sta succedendo. Chiaramente Fiorello è infastidito. Ha capito che Tiziano voleva spingere Amadeus a confessare i suoi sentimenti e adesso non lo riesce neanche a guardare in faccia. Sente di star perdendo il suo migliore amico e si sente morire.

Amadeus abbassa la testa e inizia sfregarsi le mani sulle gambe «Io…» comincia con voce rauca «Io… Capisco che non sia una situazione ideale… E mi dispiace per averti messo in questa posizione e non sapevo che Tiziano avesse in testa di fare questa cosa… Gli avrei detto di no se lo avessi saputo, non è giusto metterti in una situazione simile, mi dispiace tanto Ciu- Rosario.» la voce del conduttore trema leggermente e minaccia di spezzarsi alla fine. Fiorello scuote la testa e alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto «No, no… Non devi scusarti… Non è colpa tua, è colpa mia… Se non fosse per me non ci avrebbe fatto questo scherzo… Insomma capisco che devi sentirti a disagio… Io… Non volevo davvero… Spero che tu possa ancora considerarmi tuo amico, nonostante questo… Incidente.»

Amadeus ricaccia le lacrime che minacciano di scendere «Io… Temevo che tu non riuscissi più a considerarmi un amico… Io voglio conservare la nostra amicizia… Se tu lo vuoi… Sono felice di sapere che anche se i miei sentimenti per te sono diversi, tu riesca comunque a considerarmi tuo amico…» Fiorello si volta di scatto verso il suo amico e lo guarda dritto negli occhi «Aspetta, cosa? Cosa hai detto? Sentimenti per me? Di cosa stai parlando?» parla quasi troppo velocemente perché il conduttore riesca a capire, improvvisamente ravvivato dalle sue parole. Amadeus lo guarda confuso «Sì… Il motivo per cui Tiziano ci ha rinchiusi qui e ci ha fatto ascoltare il discorso e tutto quanto… Voleva che confessassi i miei sentimenti per t- OMMIODDIO, non dirmi che non avevi capito! Oh no! OH no, no, no, no, no… Dimentica quello che ho detto, ti prego. Davvero diment-» il discorso insensato dettato dal panico di Amadeus viene interrotto all’improvviso dalle labbra di Fiorello che si poggiano sulle sue.

L’intero corpo di Amadeus va in tilt: il suo cuore si ferma per un momento, smette di respirare e tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono subito prima di rilassarsi improvvisamente. Amadeus vorrebbe capire cosa sta succedendo e perché, ma in quel momento nemmeno il panico può impedirgli di godersi l’attimo. Rosario Fiorello, il suo Ciuri, lo sta baciando. Non c’è niente per lui che importi più di questo al mondo. Fiorello accarezza una delle guance di Amadeus con una mano e lo tira più vicino. Amadeus vorrebbe che questo momento non finisse mai. Le labbra di Fiorello sono calde, le sue lo accarezzano con dolcezza e il suo profumo è inebriante.

Fiorello si allontana, sorride ed appoggia la fronte contro quella di Amadeus senza dire niente. «Io… Fiore… Non ho…» il conduttore cerca di parlare, ma non riesce a dire due parole di fila senza ridacchiare. Fiorello gli accarezza la faccia «Credevo che Tiziano avesse architettato tutto questo per costringere me a confessare i miei sentimenti… E quando hai capito e ho visto la tua reazione ho creduto che mi stessi rifiutando… E… Poi hai detto che avevi frainteso… E… Non ho saputo trattenermi…» Fiorello sta guardando Amadeus con la stessa adorazione negli occhi di tutte le altre sere del Festival e il conduttore finalmente la riconosce per quello che è: la dimostrazione del suo amore. «Non ci credo… Siamo davvero due minchioni.» commenta e Fiorello ride «Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio.» si avvicina per baciare Amadeus di nuovo, ma lui scatta un passo indietro «Io ho ancora un Festival da presentare!» e proprio mentre sta finendo la frase la porta viene aperta da un Tiziano Ferro che sorride soddisfatto.

Amadeus si fionda fuori dallo stanzino per raggiungere il palco, ma fa quasi subito marcia indietro per dare velocemente un bacio a Fiorello e poi scappa di nuovo. Da un angolo del backstage si sente arrivare un “Hallelujah” e Tiziano ridacchia. «Ce l’avete fatta.» commenta osservando l’espressione beata sulla faccia di Fiorello «Sì…» dice con tono sognante prima di diventare improvvisamente serio «Ma tu la pagherai cara, lo sai?» Tiziano annuisce continuando a sorridere «Certo, lo so»

Un tecnico si avvicina al cantante e gli allunga una banconota da dieci euro «Fabio ha confessato di aver visto… Ha vinto lei. Non so se sia un bene o un male onestamente.» dice l'uomo con la faccia di uno che ha visto un fantasma «Dopo aver sentito cosa aveva da dire, ho capito perché non ha confessato prima… Come fai a…?» il tecnico non finisce la frase e si allontana facendo un gesto di saluto mentre Tiziano lo ringrazia. Fiorello guarda il cantante con aria confusa ed alza un sopracciglio per chiedere silenziosamente delle spiegazioni. Tiziano lo liquida con un gesto della mano «Ti spiego dopo, è una storia lunga.»


End file.
